


a little bit of sex and a whole lotta love

by Winchesterek



Series: Bakery AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Derek and Stiles have kids, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family, Knotting, M/M, Married Life, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scenting, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: It's that time of the year; the time of the year where it's Derek's birthday and Christmas. Stiles and Derek celebrate with some post-coital cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [neaislove] for SterekSecretSanta. [neaislove] wanted something domestic, with one of the ficlet suggestions being Stiles and Derek “dodging PTA stuff”. I hope this is domestic and fluffy enough! Sorry for my sucky title, haha.
> 
> A little background for this ficlet: Stiles is an emissary and Derek is the Alpha of their pack (which includes some of the pack from the show; the only original members are the kids). Laura and Derek were previously estranged when Derek became an Alpha after killing Peter (Laura is a born Alpha), but now obviously they’re all good!

Stiles groaned and dropped his head forward. He was tingling from his head, all the way down to the tips of his toes. There was a hunger inside of him that he couldn’t quite quench, but he and Derek hadn’t had alone time like this in quite some time. He hummed and placed kisses against Derek’s chest, feeling Derek’s knot still full and tight inside of him.

“I could get used to this again,” Stiles teased. With five kids in their house, connecting like this was nearly impossible.

Stiles felt Derek rumble with what Stiles knew as Derek’s happy sound. “Allison is gonna be pissed when she realizes we’re skipping out on that PTA meeting.”

Derek chuckled. “Let’s just avoid her for the weekend and not tell anyone that we pawned the kids off on Laura for the whole weekend.”

“I’m not sure how long we’re going to be able to hold up in here before Laura comes running back with the kids.” Stiles kissed along Derek’s chest and then rested his chin there, turning up to look at him. Stiles could feel the smile on his face, could feel it reach his eyes and he let the happiness settle into his own chest. It was hard to believe sometimes that this was his life.

It was practically perfect. His bakery was doing well, Derek never had to be anywhere but with him these days, the pack was happy and settled in Beacon Hills and they had five crazy kids. Their oldest set of twins, Jeff and Jess, were eleven now; Eva was about to turn eight; and their youngest set of twins, Anna and Elsa, just started kindergarten. Stiles wondered how they hadn’t lost their minds in the last eleven years as he leaned up and kissed Derek’s nose.

“Well, we’ll just ignore her if she comes knocking. They need some pack time with their _aunt_ Laura,” Derek said, his hands smoothing up and down Stiles’ back.

 _Aunt Laura_. Stiles internally chuckled at that. Laura hated to be called _aunt_ because it made her feel old. She’d decided the kids could only call her by her first name, but Stiles and Derek insisted that the kids call her _aunt Laura_ too. Jeff and Jess took satisfaction in the display of whimpers and groans Laura gave each time she was addressed as _aunt_. It amused Stiles to no end, especially because it wasn’t as if werewolves aged like humans. It would still be decades before Laura sprouted a gray hair despite her constant existential crisis.

Stiles was glad that Laura had come back to Beacon Hills after Jeff and Jess were born. It felt like their pack was complete with Laura’s return from her life in New York. And Derek was different. Stiles could see the ghosts that haunted Derek’s memories settle, his eyes unburdened from years of guilt.

He stared into Derek’s eyes and after all these years he still didn’t have a word to describe the color of them. Stiles could feel a small smile spread on his lips as he pressed a soft kiss against Derek’s. “Mmm, I love you. You know that?”

Derek’s smile was radiant as Stiles pulled back just enough to look at him.

“I know,” Derek replied with a chuckle. “But feel free to continue to tell me.”

“Ass.” Stiles laughed and gave Derek a gentle smack on his arm. “You’re supposed to say you love me too.”

Derek drew Stiles down into a deep, languid kiss. “I love you too, Stiles. How was that?”

“Better.” Stiles snorted and nipped at Derek’s lips, then settled down to nuzzle against Derek’s neck.

“Get some rest,” Derek said softly. “It’s going to be a long weekend and I’m not letting you out of our bed for longer than we have to be.”

“Sounds like the best kind of weekend to me,” Stiles said around a yawn. "Happy birthday, Derek."

It was the best life Stiles could have asked for. A life with his mate, pack and home.


End file.
